Mi Maldita Mala (Buena?) Suerte
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido esa suerte de estar en el lugar, hora, circunstancia incorrecta; haciendo que esas pequeñas fallas me sean tan comun como el aire que respiro o eso creia...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy yopli no, no soy ese pretendo de danonino o chiquitin si es que alguien los conoce en fin sinceramente no se porque cuando no hago nada osea actualmente ando vagando mi cerebro imagina cosas haciendo que esto salga…

Pero ese no es el único problema el problema aquí es…. A donde poner esta historia algunos me conocen otros no pero soy amante del ShizNat y del NanoFate asi que jummm no se veremos como sale si es que me gusta hare otra versión a la otra pareja cual sea que haya escogido ni siquiera se por que lo hago pero es mi dilema existencial el dia de hoy…

Sino es que se me antojara hacerlo para las dos parejas valiéndome lo que pase jajajajaja!

Mi Maldita Mala (Buena?) Suerte

….

-no te abra dej..-

-siento la demora!, ufff, hahaha no creas lo que paso… -

-pero que te paso? hija-

-he?-

\- eso no importa, lo importante es que llego viva-

-entonces ya podemos iniciar esto?-

-si, lo sentimos-

-bueno ejem, hoy….-

-siento el haber llegado de esta forma sabiendo que bueno…-

-te dije que no importa estas aquí Shizuru-

 _Como ella lo dijo; mi nombre es Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino, se preguntaran que es lo que esta pasando; pero sinceramente tendría que contarles desde un principio para que entendieran porque aun sigo respirando con un poco de dificultad pero ver a mi novia Natsuki me hace sentir la chica con mas suerte que puede existir en japon sino es que del todo el mundo por tenerla enfrente de mi ahora sonriéndome como si nada pasase, y de que me alegro de que Natsuki se haya fijado en mi; se preguntaran porque digo todas estas cosas?, fácil porque soy una persona sin suerte, porque?, Bueno sinceramente desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he tenido mala suerte muy mala, pero ahora puedo decir que estoy agradecida un poco solo un poco con mi mala suerte, por solo haber conocido a Natsuki…._

 _ **Hace cinco años…**_ **.**

 _Apenas llevaba tres meses de haber entrado a la universidad de tokyo y cada dia se escuchaba un solo nombre que salía de cualquier boca Natsuki, sinceramente no sabia ni quien era, como era, que estudiaba ni nada, solamente se decía "Natsuki es increíblemente hermosa", "Natsuki da miedo con esa mirada y actitud", "Natsuki es realmente amable", "dicen que Natsuki anda con los yakuzas"; y un sin fin mas de rumores que en verdad me hicieron preguntarme qué clase de persona era para que estuviera en boca de todos, pero esa respuesta me fue dada no como hubiese querido pero asi paso..._

-dhuran! Detente!-

 _iba bajando de las escaleras cuando escuche a una chica gritarle a alguien notando que ese alguien era a un cachorro de husky y que desgraciadamente para mi; ya que estaba por pisar el antepenúltimo escalón, el cachorro corrió al rededor mio pasando entre mis piernas como si fuese un túnel haciendo que pisara mal el escalón, solo por no pisarlo._

 _por un momento pensé bueno por lo menos son dos escalones mas y no me voy a matar por eso; pero nunca llego el golpe de la caída que era común en mi recibir, ni me sorprendía pero lo que me sorprendió fue..._

-juuu que bueno que llegue a tiempo te encuentras bien?, en verdad discúlpame-

 _Sentí sus brazos rodearme, el calor que transmitía junto con su olor era agradable de aquella desconocida…_

-estas bien verdad?- _me volvió a repetir_

-si, gracias-

 _alcé mi vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos color verde…_

-solo espera un poco deja te ayudo-

 _Sin mas me cargo un poco solo para ponerme en el suelo…_

-gracias- _le dije aun mirándola_

 _Sinceramente no soy una persona timida ni mucho menos tonta solo que estoy en el lugar incorrecto, hora incorrecta, circunstancia incorrecta y demás para que algo malo me pase, pero ahora antes de que pasara algo que para mi era común; ella evito que se convirtiera en un tal vez desastre…_

-aunque sinceramente me sorprende mas el que me hayas ayudado evitando lo que ya estoy acostumbrada a que pase- _le dije_

-que sucede con eso?-

 _Me sonrio de manera tan linda que yo igual le sonreí…_

-lo siento solo que tengo una muy mala suerte que pues bueno ahora puedo vivir con ello-

-eres alguien un tanto supersticiosa no es cierto?-

 _Quería decirle que no bromeaba pero mi celular sono.._

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes yo.. te ayudare con lo que hizo dhuran-

 _Señalándome que la correa de su perro estaba enredada en mi pierna, ni siquiera me había percatado de eso era la verdad, pero doy gracias a que no llevaba falda sinceramente con los años de experiencia con mi mala suerte evitaba ponerme faldas, tacones y otras pequeñas cosas evitando lo mejor posible los accidentes, me dolia un poco ya que me encantan pero no podía darme el lujo de dejar que mi suerte se salga con la suya…_

-bueno?-

-bubuzuke!, donde demonios estas!?-

-ara?-

-deja de perder el tiempo que a yukino se le están acabando las ideas para distraer al profesor!-

 _Me había acordado de que tenia que llegar esta vez temprano y con mi parte del trabajo…_

-bien ya quedo- _me decía la desconocida_

-si ya voy- _dije para después colgar el teléfono mientras veía como se levantaba la desconocida-_ gracias por ayudarme pero tengo que irme-

 _Empecé a correr como pude escuchando un oye detrás mio, pero sin voltear le grite…_

-lo siento!, pero tengo que llegar a mi clase! Espero encontrarte de nuevo y agradecerte!-

 _Seguí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía claro con mucho cuidado y evitando personas, botes de basura, basura en el suelo y demás cosas que podrían causarme algún tropiezo hasta llegar al salón dándome cuenta que el profesor estaba harto de la distracción de yukino o más bien de la forma de hablar de yukino que nadie entendía…_

-kukikawa-san te he dicho que no entiendo lo que dices se que eres inteligente pero ahora estamos en clase de economía no en física cuántica o lo que sea que estés diciendo asi que siéntense que ya perdi valioso tiempo de clase y gracias a usted hare lo siguiente; con forme los nombre me traerán sus trabajos de equipo les quedo claro?-

-lo siento mucho yukino- _le decía en voz baja a mi amiga_

-no te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas aquí-

-gracias-

-crei que no llegarías bubuzuke ahora donde esta tu parte del trabajo?-

 _Me quite la mochila solo para notar que estaba abierta revise una y otra vez pero no estaba…_

-no esta-

-como que no esta-

-no esta haruka había puesto el trabajo en mi mochila creyendo que estaría bien pero no esta-

 _Haruka tomo mi mochila empezando a sacar todo lo que traía_

-maldita sea tu suerte-

… _ **en otro lugar….**_

-ya pudiste atrapar a tu perro loco cachorro?-

-ya pero-

-pero?-

-sabes donde esta la facultad de administración de empresas?-

-administración de empresas?-

-si, necesito entregar algo a alguien-

-acaso a una de tus enamoradas?-

-déjate de estupideces, sabes o no araña, no tengo tiempo que perder-

-ya calma, es ese edificio de enfrente.

-ten entrégale esto a Yamada y cuida de dhuran-

-woof, woof-

-puedo hacer lo de Yamada pero tu perro te seguirá asi que suerte-

-bueno dhuran sabes a quien buscamos?, sino no me acompañaras-

-woof-

-ok confiare en ti vamos deprisa que debe de ser importante para ella-

-woof-

…..

-Kukikawa Yukino, Suzushiro Haruka, y Fujino Shizuru?-

-estamos aquí- _conteste con algo de nerviosismo_

-su trabajo-

-emm- _balbucee_

-emm?-

-ahh yo nosotras- _trataba de explicar_

-lo traen o no Fujino-

 _Me estaba resignando hasta que escuchamos a alguien llamar al profesor mire hacia la entrada solo para encontrarme con la chica que me había ayudado…_

-sensei, lamento la interrupción-

-la conozco?-

 _Los cuestionamientos, murmullos y demás no se hicieron esperar dándome cuenta de que era ella la famosa Natsuki…_

-silencio- _decía el profesor_

-no me conoce sensei, mi nombre es Kruger Natsuki y de nuevo lamento la interrupción solo quería saber si puedo entregarle algo a fujino-san-

 _El profesor volvió su mirada hacia mi con un poco de enojo…_

-choque con ella y accidentalmente me lleve un par de cosas suyas, fue mi culpa lo lamento- _dijo Natsuki_

-con que por eso llego tarde no cierto fujino?-

-eh yo..si-

-esta bien se lo pasare por esta vez que no tuvo la culpa, espero que tengan mas cuidado pase Kruger y déselos-

-gracias sensei-

 _Entro y me dio el folder donde tenía la parte de mi trabajo.._

-gracias- _le dije sonriéndole en forma de agradecimiento_

-fue mi culpa de todas maneras- _devolviéndome el gesto_ \- Muchas gracias sensei- _mirando al profesor_

-espero que tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez escucharon bien?-

-si- _dijimos ambas_

 _ella salía y yo ponía en orden el trabajo para entregarlo después de eso la clase siguió sin inconvenientes a pesar de los aun murmullos sobre lo que acabo de pasar y de que quisieran tener mi suerte, ja! Si supieran como es mi suerte nos les agradaría para nada asi que ignore los comentarios y demás siguiendo con la clase, al final lo único que paso fue que rompí mi libro de texto ya que me cai, asi como también le rompí los lentes al profesor y la cereza del pastel del dia tal vez fue que cuando tome mi mochila solo para que al primer paso se rompiera…_

-genial-

-no se como es que puedes salir a la calle asi, sabiendo de la suerte que tienes bubuzuke- _ayudándome a recoger mis cosas_

-desgraciadamente no me gusta que me cuiden, por eso salí de mi casa-

-pero debes de tener mas cuidado Shizuru-san- _me decía yukino también ayudándome_

-y lo hago en verdad por eso estoy aquí con todo el cuidado que puedo tener-

-pues pudiste tener una vida sin preocupaciones sabes que tu hermano se encargaría de ti como tus padres-

-si, pero me hace sentir que soy un estorbo pero ya me acostumbre o eso quiero pensar-

 _Abri una de las bolsas que tenia mi mochila solo para sacar otra mochila y poniendo todas mis cosas en ella.._

-por lo menos ya sabes como va la cosa- _observando mi mochila nueva_

-si-

 _Cerré mi mochila y asi salimos del salón_

-y que clase tenemos ahora?- _pregunte_

-ya ninguna, recuerdas? Es viernes-

-enserio? Aun no me acostumbro al horario-

-muy común en ti ya que ni el dia bubuzuke-

-por lo menos ya comiste? Shizuru-san-

-no aun no-

-entonces vamos a comer yo invito!-

 _Pero como siempre algo tiene que pasar ya que al salir fui recibida primero por ladridos de un perro, mas específicamente del husky de hace un par de horas; corriendo de nuevo alrededor mio y por…_

-golpe avisa!-

-cuidado!-

-agáchate!-

 _Al momento de escuchar aquellas voces algo preocupadas voltee solo para ver como aquel balón de futbol americano se dirigía directo a mi, trate de moverme pero pise al perrito quien se había quejado y yo cayéndome esperando de nuevo el golpe de una cosa o de las dos cosas, pero ni una ni otra… de nuevo…_

-yo sinceramente no se que sucede con dhuran, pero estas bien?-

-siendo sincera yo tampoco se que sucede y si de nuevo a ti-

 _Me ayudo a ponerme de nuevo en pie.. solo para escuchar el grito de yukino_

-haruka-chan!?-

 _Volteamos a ver solo para encontrarnos a mi amiga haruka en el suelo pecho tierra teniendo las cosas de su bolsa regadas y a dhuran lamiéndole la cara…_

-se supone que yo soy la de la mala suerte, haruka; pero tu eres exagerada-

-dhuran!, dejala lo siento-

-quitame a tu perro pulgoso y guarda silencio bubuzuke! -

-oye!- _le decía Natsuki a Haruka_

-solo qui...- achu!-

-haruka-chan es alérgica a los perros!-

-he?, dhuran!-

 _Natsuki corrió y cargo a dhuran…_

-lo siento mucho- _decía Natsuki_

-hey!, bolita por favor!-

 _Al escuchar eso todas volteamos notando a unos chicos riendo y esperando a que natsuki devolviera el balón…_

-acaso es gracioso?-

 _Me dio a Dhuran, mientras sostenía el balón y tomando una pose para poder lanzar el balón…_

-oye!- _sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo_

\- no te vayas a lasti…-

 _Natsuki ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar aquel chico; ya que había lanzado el balón con tal fuerza golpeándolo en la cara; tirando al pobre y empujando a sus amigos que dejaron de reir…_

-esto no es un jardín de niños!, imbéciles!-

 _Y ese fue el dia en que la conocí…_

….

Saben algo?, me gusta molestarlos jajajajaja!... asi que tampoco se si la hare futa jajajajajajajaja! Soy ree mala onda ok no


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Maldita Mala (Buena?) Suerte

…

 _-woof woof-_

 _-no pudiste haber educado mejor a tu perro, nat?-_

 _-dhuran detente!-_

-yo sigo diciendo que cuando mueras bubuzuke iras directa al cielo!, por ser tan compresiva con tu mala suerte-

 _-es que de la nada se comportó asi-_

 _-woof woof-_

-teniendo esta suerte?, prefiero no saber si hay cielo o infierno-

 _-a un lado!, dhuran alto!-_

 _-no se supone que nao venia con nosotras?-_

 _-maldita araña dijo que ayudaría-_

-bueno por lo menos por mi parte te recordare como la madre teresa de Calcuta o algo mas superior por no reventarles la casa a esos tipos-

 _-dhuran ven aquí!, tengo tu postre favorito!-_

 _-nao?, que haces con esa bici?-_

 _-la tome prestada para alcanzar a tu perro-_

-haruka solo quisiera llegar a mi habitación tomar una taza de té frio mientras tomo un rico y largo baño-

 _Mi dia había empezado igual que siempre osea… mal o tal vez es de esos días que son peores a los malos habituales; ya que primero me desperté tarde no entrando a mi clase de tres horas de finanzas, que por cierto tendre que hacer un examen de recuperación y trabajos extras para que después de eso mis tenis se rompieran a medio camino hacia mi siguiente clase, tuve que regresar a mi habitación para cambiarme de tenis y que al llegar a mi clase fui regañada por mi llegada tarde, después una compañera se cae tirando su jugo de dos litros que por casualidad cayo dentro de mi mochila echando a perder la mayoría de mis apuntes de los meses pasados los cuales tengo que volver a apuntar y hace unos momentos paso que unos chicos me empujaran accidentalmente por que andaba jugando en su mundo haciendo que callera en una de las fuentes que adornan el campus mojándome el pantalones que si no fuese por la ayuda de haruka quien me presto su sweater no sé cómo hubiera hecho para estar aquí ahora sin ser tanto el hazmerreír de la universidad o eso pensé hasta ahora.._

 _-woof woof-_

 _-quítense del camino! perro loco!-_

-bueno entiendo un poco de eso amiga la escuela ma-ta!-

 _-kyaa!-_

-jajaja si a ti te mata imagínate a mi todos los días a todas horas-

 _-kyaa-_

 _-Woof woof-_

 _-hey a un lado!, no escuchan!?, perro loco! Rabioso suelto!-_

 _-kyaa!-_

 _Haruka y yo volteamos a ver que sucedía atrás de nosotras ya que esos gritos eran demasiado fuertes y un poco cerca. Tan pronto como volteamos lo demás fue en cámara lenta.._

 _Un conocido perrito corriendo hacia nuestra dirección; personas haciéndose a un lado por los gritos de una chica de cabello rojo en una bici siguiendo al perrito; Haruka con su fobia como alergia a los perros no se hizo esperar arrojando sus cosas como saltando hacia mis brazos para que yo la cargara; mientras que yo…_

-dhuran detente!-

 _Le grite como pude a pesar de los movimientos miedosos de Haruka entre mis brazos; pero aun asi el se detuvo como pudo a uno o dos metros de distancia, lo cual no vio venir la chica de la bici que por lo rápido que iba freno pero esta casi sale disparada por un momento creí que había pasado el susto o mas bien la desgracia pero conociendo mi mala suerte eso es imposible que terminara por la santa paz…_

 _Ni siquiera la chica había tocado la llanta trasera de su bici el suelo ya que esta se habia levantado por el frenar repentino cayendo hacia nosotras como dhuran echándose a correr hacia mi para después ver la cara de pánico de la chica de cabello rojo quien soltaba el manubrio haciéndome ver enseguida otras dos chicas detrás de ella con bicis tambien y todas ellas cayendo como si fuesen esas fichas de domino pero en versión enorme; hacia mi_ …

-woof woof-

-estúpido cachorro-

-au!-

-po-podrian quitarse?, Pesan-

-woof woof-

-eso dolio-

-ah achu!, quítame a ese perro!-

-me esta doliendo-

 _Todas nos movíamos quejándonos por el dolor como la gente haciendo un circulo alrededor de nosotras, algunos pidiendo ayuda otros acercándose preguntándonos si estábamos bien hasta que ellas se intentaban levantar con algo de ayuda de otros que quitaban las bicis hasta que…_

-wow-

-fiu fiu-

-oh por dios-

-Estas tomándole fotos a esa preciosidad?-

-si, como no hacerlo-

-Shi- shizuru!-

 _Cuando mi amiga Haruka grito yo estaba apenas sentándome en el suelo con "ayuda" de do chicos.._

-wow-

 _Cuando reaccione me solte del agarre de los dos chicos que me sostenían mirando sus rostros enrojecidos e inmediatamente tape mi cuerpo con ahora los pedazos de tela de mi antigua blusa…_

-yo.. amm wow- _decia la famosa Natsuki aun mirándome dándome cuenta que desde hace rato era de ella la voz de sorpresa_

-tienes bonito cuerpo- _le seguía la de cabello rojo_

-bonito?, esta que arde-

-natsuki!- _le grito mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza otra chica de cabello naranja pero con mas pecho que yo a Natsuki_

-au que te sucede mai!-

 _La chica llamada mai fue la única que pudo reaccionar conforme a la situación ya que ni siguió diciéndole o dándole otro golpe a Natsuki ya que si le decia algo mas a ella o ellas explotarían o de eso me di cuenta mientras desvestía a Natsuki quitándole su camisa de cuadros dejándole su camiseta de tirantes para luego ponérmela a mi…_

-lo siento en verdad- _me decia para luego gritar_ \- se acabo la función bola de buitres!-

 _Estos no hacían nada aun seguían susurrando cosas, chiflando, pidiéndome citas, etc. Como yo muerta de vergüenza no era la primera vez que me sucedía pero quien se acostumbra a que gente extraña te vea semi-desnuda?..._

-mikoto!-

 _grito de nuevo la peli naranja y de la nada aprecio una chica un poco mas baja que yo de cabello corto color negro y ojos color semejantes al oro quien estaba comiendo felizmente…_

-que shushede mai- _terminando de comer_

-llévala a casa Mikoto, ya que estos animales no dejan de mirarla-

-si, siento mis modales señorita-

 _No le entendí hasta que fácilmente me cargo entre sus brazos y corrió nose por donde pero sentí vértigo el cual me hizo aferrarme a su cuerpo asustada hasta que sentí que se detuvo_

-hemos llegado se encuentra bien?- _me pregunto mientras me bajaba al suelo_

-au- _sentí un dolor punzante al poner mi pie en el suelo haciendo que me ayudara de nuevo_ \- lo siento se que estoy comportándome de mala manera pero podrías llevarme mejor a mi habitación?, jeje ya tuve suficiente de este dia-

-pero mai me dijo..-

-no hay nada de que preocuparse es normal en mi vida que estas cosas me pasen pero quisiera ir a mi habitación-

 _Estaba cansada era la verdad tenia ansias de querer llorar ya sea por el dolor o vergüenza o simplemente llorar pero no lo hice; ella sin decir nada me cargo de nuevo mientras que yo le decia a donde tenia que ir.._

-es aquí-

-le ayudo a abrir amm?-

-shizuru y ya no quisiera incomodarte ni que tus amigas piensen que te hice algo o no se-

-yo me llamo Mikoto y no se preocupe mas bien si regreso con mai y le digo que no hice lo necesario para ayudarle me regañara-

-con que ella es?-

-mi novia solo que dice que debo de ser un poco mas atenta y compresiva, la ha tenido difícil tambien conmigo jejeje, pero aun ai quiero ayudarle, no se ve muy bien ese tobillo ni ese raspones en la rodilla como el de su mejilla-

 _Cuando dijo eso ella me mire el pantalón y este también estaba rasgado dejándome ver un poco de sangre como el dolor de mi mejilla como fue?, no tengo la mas mínima idea_

-esta bien-

 _Entramos y me ayudo a curar mi tal vez esguince como mi mejilla y rodilla; hablamos un poco hasta que su celular sonó.._

-hola mai, estoy con Shizuru-san me pidió que la trajera a su habitación asi que.. esta bien nos vemos- _colgo-_ lo siento me preguntaban que donde estábamos ellas están con su amiga y..-

-Achu!-

-woof woof!-

-hey espera dhuran!-

-Woof woof-

 _Escuchamos afuera de mi habitación…_

-… y aquí estan-

 _Ella abrió la puerta dejando pasar a todas y lo primero que hizo dhuran fue correr hacia mi saltando encima de mi; lamiéndome…_

-lo sentimos!, dhuran dejala!-

-dhuran alto- le dije

Este se quedo quieto chillando un poco, haciendo que yo le acariciara la cabeza para que no se sintiera regañado..

-wow como es que puedes hacer eso con el perro?-

-Cállate nao-

-que?, solo digo la verdad, ni siquiera el cachorro puede domarlo de esa forma-

-amm sentimos hacer que amiga nos trajera Shizuru-san?-

 _Reaccione para después tomar a dhuran y ponerlo en el suelo este corrió a su dueña quien estaba mirando el suelo.._

-no, solo fue un accidente junto con mi mala suerte, asi que no hay nada que disculpar- _les sonrei_

-pero shi shi achui! A Shizuru!-

-haruka.. me podrías pasar una de mis blusas o algo para devolverle la camiseta a kruger san?-

-Natsuki, Nao que esperan?-

 _La mire suplicante a haruka, ella me conocía y este era uno de esos días en los cuales la mala suerte me ganaba ya que estos días eran de lo peor y cuando sentía que quisiera que la tierra me tragara y eso que era jueves…_

 _Un poco resignara empezó a caminar hasta que escuchamos…_

-lo siento mucho fujino-san no fue mi intención decir y hacer eso-

 _La miraba ahí arrodillada con la cabeza en el suelo junto con la chica de cabello rojo.._

-yo amm también mi disculpo ya que le tome fotos con mi celular juro que no lo venderé –

-chicas levántense en verdad no tienen por que hacer esto-

-lo siento mucho Shizuru-san solo que ellas se pasaron al igual que dhuran verdad que lo sientes?- _decía mai quien también veía a dhuran y este tambien agachaba la cabeza_

-aurr-

-en verdad no es nada ya paso solo me lastime un poco, pero no pasa nada, esto es vergonzoso no es para tanto-

-se que esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos de mala manera a causa de mi perro además de que no quiero que me vea como una pervertida ni nada por el estilo _\- decia Natsuki_

-es que el cachorro tiene un fetiche con la lencería-

-cállate araña no es fetiche sino gusto!-

-natsuki!-

-y esta araña tiene el fetiche de sacar provecho de ciertas cosas y situaciones-

-pero ya dije que no lo haría además no fuimos la únicas-

-y por eso es que ellas dos estan aquí por hacer tanto alboroto Shizuru-san-

\- y por eso les he dicho que no importa en verdad-

-escuchaste mai?, ya puedes desamárranos?-

-oye quieres que nos vea de mala manera?, crees que me divierto obligándolas a disculparse?, y no lo tomes a mal Shizuru-san solo que a veces se les van las cabras a este par que se olvidan de sus modales-

 _Como actuar en esta situación?, creo que ellas están mas locas que yo…_

-como se los dije no tienen por que seguir pidiendo disculpas-

-bien ahora que tal si preparo algo de comer?- _decia mai entrando a la cocina_

-pechugona!, y nosotras?-

-oh cierto Mikoto podrías desatarlas?-

-nee bubuzuke, creo que te has topado con tu mayor caso de mala suerte achu!-

-mas bien son locas y mas raras-

-que!?, se puede saber por que no tienen nada en tu cocina?- _saliendo de ella con mis botes de te_ -y cuando digo nada es que en verdad no tienes nada ni instrumentos hoyas etc-

-..-

-bueno no importa nao, natsuki vayan por esto al super y traigan esto- _dándoles una hojita_

-he?, oye la única que esta convirtiendo todo esto en algo realmente extraño y raro eres tu pechugona!-

-si Mai, enserio disculpa a Mai, Fujino-san esta un poco mal de la cabeza-

-yo solo quiero remediar los errores con una comida o es que no tienen hambre?, no te importa que utilice la cocina verdad?, Shizuru-san-

-he no claro están en su casa-

-vieron?, ahora Mikoto ve por hoyas y etc que hay en la casa y tráelos-

-si-

-y ustedes muévanse!, si quieren comer-

-esta bien, dhuran vámonos-

-woof-

-pero que haces bubuzuke- _susurrándome_

-mientras pase mas rápido esto, mejor-

-buen punto-

-y por qué ya no estas estornudando?-

-por qué me he tomado mi medicamento-

-ah ya veo-

 _Si, y por extraño que parezca asi fue nuestro segundo encuentro, conocimos a Mai quien estudiaba para ser chef, Nao quien estudiaba ingeniería automotriz junto con Mikoto y Natsuki._

 _Pero eso no fue todo ese fue tal vez mi iniciación para que en verdad Natsuki, Nao, Mikoto y Mai se metieran en mi vida de una forma tan extraña aun no puedo decir si sea buena o mala suerte pero lo que paso al siguiente dia me hizo entender que mis días de universidad y de lo tranquilo que tenia mi vida se acabarían por completo, de por si cuando me he divertido? Tanto o mas bien tenido días tranquilos?…_

-en verdad lo sentimos!-

-jeje no se preocupen de por si desde hace mucho tiempo he sabido que no me podre casar-

-en verdad hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-dejarme tranquila seria una opción- _musite_

-dijiste algo?-

-no, digo que bueno esto se calmara después de unas semanas-

-semanas?, creo que será como casi hasta que salgamos de aquí-

-nao cierra el pico puedes hacer algo con esto-

-como si tuviera una maquina del tiempo o una varita mágica para borrar la memoria-

 _Que sucedió?, la mañana siguiente? O mas bien estas primeras horas del dia?, pues apenas Sali y el suelo casi estaba lleno de panfletos, mire de reojo solo para darme cuenta que habia una foto mia mostrando mi lencería, junto con la cara de las chicas sorprendidas pero mas de Natsuki con el titulo de… ALABADA POR ALGUNOS ODIADOS POR OTROS PERO EL FIN ES EL HECHO DE QUE NUESTRA NATSUKI ES LA CHICA CON MAS SUERTE POR ENCONTRAR TAN HERMOSO MANJAR EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD Y ACREDORA DE NUESTRAS GRACIAS POR TRAERNOS ALGO DE DIVERSION…_

-solo olvídenlo quieren?-

 _Después de haberlo leído todas las chicas estaban enfrene de mi pidiéndome disculpas como discutiendo_

-olvidarlo?-

-si es como tambien no me puedo esconder todos me verán y?, tampoco dicen que soy una cualquiera o algo por el estilo solo quiero olvidarlo-

 _Pero como siempre mi suerte le gusta jugar conmigo que hice?, no lo se pero mi celular sono, mire la pantalla y me hizo sentir una gota de sudor correr por mi sien; me levante de la silla ya que estábamos en la cafetería saltándonos las clases; aunque an asi no es que signifique que el lugar este completamente vacio como me gustaría que estuviera._

-buenos días padre-

-shizuru!, tráeme a esas sabandijas-

-pero padre sabes que fue mi mala suerte-

-entiendo perfectamente eso pero, que te miren asi a mi niña, a mi princesa asi!?, no lo tolero, ni lo tolerare jamas! sino vienes con ellas yo ire- _colgando_

-padre?, papi?...mierda-

-bubuzuke?-

-shizuru-san que sucede?- _me preguntaba yukino_

-fujino-san?-

 _Volteé a verlas con una cierta preocupación…_

-papa se entero..-

-que dijiste?- _me preguntaba Haruka creyendo no oir bien_

-que mi padre se entero!-

-oh por dios estoy muerta-

-Cuando hablan de padres es por que estamos en problemas verdad?- _decia Natsuki_

-si pero no creo que sea cualquier padre o cualquier cosa- _decia nao mirando su celular_

-Que dices?- _le preguntaba mai_

-es hija de uno de los peces muy muy gordos, nos puede hacer papilla desparecernos-

…..

Jajajajajaja mhhh cumpliré 21 dentro de tres días y si soy de mexico d.f y.. jajajaja cual fic quieres que actialice hay muchos que estan en tercer lugar aajajajaja


	3. Chapter 3

Mi Maldita (Buena?) Suerte

…

 _Cuando una persona cumple o tiene la hermosa o desagradable edad de 18 años como tal has vivido mucho unos mas que otros en lo que son las experiencias o vivencian sino es que ambas.._

 _La primera impresión que tuve de la famosa Natsuki fue mhh creo que es una persona simple, alguien despreocupada en ciertas cosas como en otras se puede preocupar casi exagerar la situación, amable a veces en otras juguetonas aunque eso es a simple vista tampoco digo que la critique aun no la conozco bien para decir si es buena o mala persona_

 _Pero en el segundo encuentro como en este tercero me di cuenta que Natsuki es…_

-Tokiha Mai nacionalidad japonesa 18 años de edad, tipo de sangre A+ estudias para ser chef, tienes un hermano menor llamado Takumi de 15 años; te gusta ir a fiestas como al karaoke; tu tutor es Midori Sugiura, no es cierto?-

-s-si señor!-

-Juliet Nao Zhang nacionalidad china/japonesa cumplirás 18 el siguiente mes, tipo de sangre AB+; te gusta jugar un poco sucio; tienes el mismo tutor que tu amiga y estudias ingeniera automotriz, correcto?-

-jejeje solo dígame Nao-

-por dios araña-

-Juliet quisieras comportarte?-

-oye, solo le digo que no me gusta mi primer nombre, pechugona-

-so-solo cállate, no es el momento-

-ujum-

-lo sentimos-

-y por ultimo Natsuki Kruger rusa/japonesa 18 años, tipo de sangre O-, estudias lo mismo que tu amiga y comparten el mismo tutor, te gusta mucho la velocidad como un gusto enorme hacia la lencería no es cierto?-

-s-si, pero señor… como se lo he dicho a su hija en verdad lamento mucho lo que sucedió, a decir verdad no pense que hiciera esto la universidad-

-kruger, crees que esto es una clase de juego o que puedes ir por la vida asi sin hacerte responsable de tus actos?, sabes o saben que es lo que le acaban de hacerle a mi hija solo porque ustedes juegan como niños de secundaria o peor?-

-n-no señor-

-no?-

\- si.. no!, se que fue y es un error que no podre remediar-

 _Empezó a decir natsuki nerviosa igual o peor que sus compañeras. En donde nos encontrábamos?, bueno después de que mi padre colgara trate de huir esa era la verdad, junto con Haruka y Yukino solo por si las dudas y tambien como acto de buena fe les dije a las chicas que lo hicieran tambien solo porque no sabia que haría mi padre pero fue tarde habia pasado una hora exacta en la cual ya mi padre estaba adentro de mi habitación de la residencia donde vivía junto con las cuatro chicas y atrás de solo tres de ellas un guardia de seguridad por parte de mi padre y Haruka y yukino…_

-sabes cuanto le ha pasado a mi pequeña?-

-…-

-ok, padre en verdad ya tuve suficiente de esto, lo que haces es solamente avergonzarme mas de lo que estaré a partir de ahora-

-por su culpa ni siquiera se podrá casar!-

-papá!-

-es la verdad después de esto nadie se querrá casar contigo por quien eres, incluso los candidatos que tenia para ti que se negaban ahora de la nada estan llame y llame para ver cuando es la boda esto es una desgracia!, y todo por estas tres y ese perro! Y tu Haruka crei que me ayudarías a cuidar de mi hija-

-papá no es mi escolta es una de mis mejores amigas-

-lo se señor en verdad lo siento solo que salieron de la nada-

-no es la primera vez?-

-no…-

-y cuando pensabas decirme?-

-fue un accidente la primera vez-

-ok entiendo pero enserio gracias por ayudar a mi hija Mikoto-chan-

-sholo hiche lob que mai me dijo-

-lo que no entiendo es como ese gato tiene privilegios, maldita suertuda-

-entonces!-

-entonces que!?... se-señor!-

-entonces nada papá además… no… ha sido la primera vez…. que sucede…-

-pero hija eso fue aquí en la casa! Y todos los empleados de aquí te han visto desde que eras una bebé!, pero ahora!, esto es totalmente diferente!, sabes a donde esta ahora tu foto?, sabes!?-

Trague pesado…

-….-

-enserio no estoy bromeando hija, mira!, miren! Lo que han hecho!, todo japon ahora anda de mala manera por mi hija!-

 _Mire el celular de mi padre temiendo lo peor pero era de esperarse ahí estaba mi foto en la sección de noticias… internacionales…_

-…-

-lo sentimos mucho señor!, shizuru-san!-

-con una disculpa no solucionara nada-

-ni tampoco que las hagas sentir mal fue mi suerte basta!-

-hija…-

 _Quería terminar con esto e irme a una isla deshabitada para poder morir en paz y sin necesidad de estar avergonzada pero creo que eso no se podrá por la simple razon de que no sobreviviré ni una semana ahí sola teniendo mi mala suerte…_

-no pueden pasar-

 _Escuchamos decir afuera de la habitación…_

-que esta sucediendo?- _cuestiono mi padre_

 _Pero nuestra duda fue resuelta al ver la mano derecha de mi padre; Lily y un monton de chicos, chicas teniendo flores, peluches, chocolates, incluso habia algunos sacando fotografías tal vez queriéndome encontrar en otra mala posición o que se yo, otros cajitas con anillos de compromiso, pidiéndome matrimonio, citas, y otras cosas innecesarias, entrando obligatoriamente por la pequeña puerta de lo que era mi habitación. no lo aguantaba que sucedia con el mundo?, o con estas personas, no soy la gran cosa o no lo era desde siempre, tampoco digo que porque dioses me hacen esto ni nada, solo digo soy un pedazo de carne ahora que me han visto casi sin ropa?..._

 _oh claro mi padre tambien tenia la culpa de esto ofreciéndome a todas esas personas solo por querer cumplir mi sueño que se que nunca se hará osea el casarme, cada que salía con alguno cada catástrofe que se hacia pero ahora viendo la actitud de estas personas…. esa clase de gente me aborrecía tengo otra cualidades, soy inteligente, amable, respetuosa, no soy engreída ni nada por el estilo a pesar de que mi padre sea dueño de una de las empresas mas grandes que haya en todo el mundo._

 _Quería huir esa era la verdad pero de nuevo sentí que era cargada por alguien…_

-mi-mikoto?-

-agárrese fuerte shizuru-san-

-qu-.. kyaaa!-

 _Grite por que habíamos salido por la ventana de la habitación eso fue lo ultimo que vi al cerrar los ojos por el miedo no quería saber a donde me llevaba…_

-ya puede abrir los ojos, shizuru-san-

-…-

-estamos en el techo de donde vivimos las chicas y yo aquí nadie vendrá-

 _Me bajo con delicadeza…_

-… quiero ir a casa-dije

-tan mal le caemos?-

-no lo digo por eso Mikoto solo que sabia a lo que me enfrentaba al estar fuera de casa de hecho es la primera vez que salgo de casa, siempre tuve profesores en casa solo para no causar problemas con mi mala suerte-

-yo no entiendo eso de mala suerte o no, pero que mas da esa gente no obtendrá nada de usted-

-gracias Mikoto solo que me siento un poco abrumada es la primera vez que me acosan de esta manera-

-no te preocupes ya pasara si no haremos que pase-

 _Después de eso Mikoto siguió consolándome contándome mas de sus amigas que mas que amigas fuesen como hermanas me hizo olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando…_

-se esta haciendo tarde- dije

-si, revisare si…-

-chicas aun estan aquí que bueno-

-mai, que sucedió?-

-ujum-

-padre?-

-hija siento el haberte hecho esperar estábamos arreglando algunos asuntos-

 _No veía a nadie mas que no fuese mai-san y mi padre…._

-asuntos?-

-si bueno te presento a tus nuevas escoltas-

-esc-… que?-

 _Y fue ahí cuando se aparecieron nao y Natsuki con traje para después decirme que ellas se encargarían de lo que me quedaba de dignidad eso en mis palabras…_

-padre…-

-shi- fujino-san nosotras fuimos quienes le dijimos a tu padre que lo haríamos- _decia natsuki_

-para remediar nuestro error, tampoco soy mala sabes?, puedo amenazar a algunos con información que acabo de conseguir de ellos…- _continuo nao_

-araña…-

-ok.. lo siento-

-yo quería sacarte de una vez del colegio después de deshacernos de toda esa gente mal pensada pero estas chicas me detuvieron y ya sabes que para detenerme a mi es como un logro de vida pero quisieron hacerlo por su propia cuenta-

 _En este tercer encuentro que tuve con Natsuki me di cuenta que ella, que Natsuki es… alguien que a penas conoceré y no es nada comparado a lo que todos dicen de ella… o eso creo…_


End file.
